When the Day is Done
by Solitary Witch
Summary: Ginny runs away from the Burrow to Tonks' looking for in help dealing with her feelings for Harry, mostly RLNT but will have some HPGW later on. Read and Review. Ch8 now up.
1. The Unexpected Caller

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's characters. I am making no **

**money from this story.**

**Thank you to my beta MSHellfire2005**

**When the Day is Done**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Caller**

After the events which had lead to Dumbledore's death, Remus had decided that it would be prudent if he stayed with Tonks; it wasn't as if he thought she couldn't look after herself, actually that was the opposite. Since their conversation on the Quidditch pitch they had been inseparable, spending their time mostly at Tonks' house, since it was the warmest and closest to order headquarters. Though on this particular Sunday evening they could be found curled up on the settee in front of a muggle television set asleep.

That was when the knocking started, neither of them were expecting company, but these days you didn't have to expect company to receive it. Soon enough however, the knocking became heavier and more frantic to the point where neither of them could ignore it.

Remus was the first to get up, he was hardly a deep sleeper at the best of times, but since being with the other werewolves his sleep had been reduced to a thin veil of unconsciousness. As soon as he woke up, he immediately shook Tonks awake but all he could get from her was a extremely groggy "five more minutes mum." To which Remus replied with a sigh, he made a mental note that if it wasn't Death Eaters or Greyback then he would tease her about it. If he were unlucky enough to open the door to any or both of the two previous choices he would make sure he came back as a ghost and taunt her about it anyway.

When he got to the hall way and turned on the lights, he could see the small figure of a young women no older than 16 standing at the door. He knew no one could get in Tonks had seen to that, there we nearly as many wards on her house as Grimmauld Place but not nearly as good a fact that he would never disclose that to his Nymphadora.

He stepped up to the door and predictably asked "Who's there?"

"It's me Professor Lupin, It's Ginny is Tonks there?" Replied the very anxious voice.

"Now," replied Remus "why would Ginny Weasely be out so late, knowing how dangerous it is?" He asked unconvinced that Ginny would have the stupidity to leave the relative safety of her home.

At that point Tonks came into the hall, pink hair all ruffled from sleep with a bit of parchment in her hand. "It's Ginny at the door, isn't it?" She asked sleep still thick in her voice.

"How do you know?" asked Remus, "besides it might no be, you know we have to be careful it might be a Death Eater."

The only reply Tonks could give him was to hand him the parchment she held in her hand and roll her eyes at him. Tonks then went to the door and unlocked it, while Tonks was doing this Remus read the parchment she had handed him. It was brief note from Molly, which simply explained that Ginny had gone missing sometime after lunch, since it was the last time Hermione had seen Ginny, and could they keep an eye out for her.

Tonks opened the door, and sure enough there was Ginny Weasely a small satchel on her back and her broom in her right hand. Remus stood behind Tonks in the door way, and it was then that Remus saw something he'd never seen her do before and that was loose her temper.

"Ginny Weasely what on earth were you thinking?" She barked and it reminded Remus of how she spoke to him that night on the Quidditch pitch. "Merlin," she continued "You could have been hurt, or killed. How could you do something like this, it's not fair on your parents who have enough to deal with, without you pulling silly stunts like this. Circe's mirror Ginny I actually thought you were the sensible one." Tonks looked at Ginny who's eyes were welling up with tears, Tonks features softened a little and she opened up her arms to Ginny "come here." She offered, and Ginny moved quickly into a very comforting hug.

"Don't you dare do that again you hear." She said sternly into Ginny's hair.

Remus coughed "I think it's best you floo your parents Ginny, they'll want to know your safe."

Ginny let go of Tonks and looked up at her "can you do it Tonks please, I don't think I can, mum's going to be so mad."

Tonks sighed, "I don't know Ginny it would be better coming from you, she'd want to see you make sure your okay."

Ginny looked pleadingly up at Tonks "Tonks please, she'll go spare, it'll be better coming from you…please."

At that point Remus decided to come to Tonks' defense "Ginny," he started in his best professor voice "you must be the one who speaks to your parents, it's not fair for you to ask Nymphadora to do it. I'm sure your parents won't be that angry with you, but you have to be the one deal with it."

A panicked look came over Ginny's face and Tonks reassured her "Remus is right, besides it will only make them worry more if they don't see you. Tell you what, why don't you stay here the night, but your going to have to tell me why you're here."

Ginny smiled and Tonks gestured for her to go in, they stopped outside the living room. Ginny went in, but as she closed the door behind her gave Tonks a very nervous glance.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us", Tonks declared as she made her way to the kitchen dragging Remus behind her. "Molly's going to kill her." she announced almost cheerfully.

Remus laughed, "you almost sound happy about that."

Tonks sat on top of the counter and smiled "Well, it's like one of those situations where your glad it's not you getting the row and at this point in time I'm glad I'm not facing the wrath of Weasely."

"Yes," replied Remus "I have to admit there is some twisted sense of joy in knowing that I'm not the one who's crossed Molly this time."

Tonks giggled "When have you ever crossed Molly?"

Remus moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I crossed her Christmas time."

Tonks laughed "What did you do, Say you like Fleur's stuffing better than hers?"

He shook his head gravely "No, it was about you, she was annoyed with me for what I was doing to you. Though Molly did make me feel as if it were my fault she wasn't gaining you as a daughter -in-law."

Tonks smiled up at him "Well, I don't know if she'd really want me as a daughter-in-law I mean they'd only complain about my cooking, and Charlie and Bill are okay but can you imagine if I were married to one of the twins?"

Remus shook his head "I shudder to think, and what do you mean Bill and Charlie are okay?

"Well," Tonks started "I mean they're okay you know, not as good as you though."

An amused look came across Remus' face "so how good am I then?"

Tonks put a finger to her lips as if she were in deep thought, then suddenly she smiled the most cheekiest smile Remus had ever seen "Well," she wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, "you're a wouldn't kick him out of bed on a cold morning guy."

He smiled and captured her lips in a tender kiss, but the moment was soon spoiled when Tonks pulled away quickly. "Ginny!" she exclaimed. "How did it go? We didn't hear any screaming so I'm guessing it went okay."

Ginny smiled "yeah it went okay, well better than I thought it would be she was just worried and cross, but she said to say thank you for letting me stay".

Tonks smiled back "That's alright, your probably tired. Though don't think your going to get out of talking to me, but I think it's better if we don't ask you too many tonight, but I am surprised at you Ginny. Running away is pretty extreme, even for you. So tonight you better take a sleeping draft just to make sure you get some sleep," she paused for a minute and said "I don't know where everybody's going to sleep though."

"Well," Remus began "she can have my room and I'll take the settee."

"No," Ginny interrupted "I don't want to cause any trouble, I'll sleep on the settee."

Tonks rolled her eyes "Neither of you have to take the settee, Remus it's too close to the full moon for you to be sleeping somewhere un comfortable, so Ginny will take your room and you'll be in with me."

A worried look passed over Remus' face, and before he could protest Tonks said. "Don't worry Remus, I'll be a perfect lady".

_**Your reviews are encouraged they make my feel good inside.**_

_**- Solitary Witch**_


	2. The Most Basic Level

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's characters. I am not making any money from this.**

**Thank you to my beta MSHellfire2005, who puts up with my daily crisis in my ability to write. **

**Chapter Two: The Most Basic Level.**

Even though Tonks had protested for an hour that she'd be nothing but a perfect lady, Remus had decided to take the settee anyway, he didn't think it would be proper to share especially with Ginny staying.

It was a little after two, when Remus heard the noise at first it was distant, like it was part of his dream. Then slowly it started to dawn on him that this noise that he was hearing was outside his dream, and that it was coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs. He grabbed his wand from under his pillow only to be met by Ginny on the landing, it seemed that even with the sleeping draught Ginny couldn't sleep through Tonks' screaming.

"What's going on?" He asked angrier than he would have liked.

"It's Tonks, professor, she just started screaming." Ginny answered.

"Go back to bed, I'll go see to Tonks." He smiled reassuringly, Ginny nodded and went back into the room she was staying in.

When he opened her door he found Tonks thrashing about in her sleep, almost as if she were trying to squirm her way out of something. He ran over to her bed and held her arms down either side of her head to try and stop her thrashing about.

"Nymphadora," he said sternly "wake up sweetheart, it's only a dream. Come on, you're going to hurt yourself." Her squirming started to stop and her screams turned into whimpers as she slowly came back into consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled a sad smile "oh Remus it was horrible, I don't think I can be alone tonight please stay with me." she immediately shot up and threw her arms around him.

"Nymphadora," he started uncomfortably "I don't think it's right that I stay the night with you, it's not proper especially with Ginny staying."

Tonks pulled away from him and started to cry "I'm not asking you to do anything, I'm just asking for a cuddle." She titled her head and gave him the look that Sirius had warned him about, her infamous puppy dog eyes. "please," she added.

Remus sighed "On one condition Nymph, you have to tell me what your dream was about."

Tonks shook her head "I can't because if I do you'll just leave me, and I don't want you to leave me."

Remus pulled her closer, "Nym, I wouldn't leave you because of a dream, now tell me and I'll make it better."

Tonks took a steadying breath and told him "You were being tortured by Pettigrew, and I was made to watch, it was awful then the next thing I know I'm in a room and I'm surrounded by werewolves, and behind you all there was a small window and I could see the moon rising and all I can hear you say is 'sorry Nymph, I'm so sorry' but I can't remember the rest". She looked over at him and could see the tears in his eyes. "See your going to leave me."

He shook his head "No, I'm not going to leave you, I just don't like to see you in so much pain, come here." He started to kiss her, "I'll stay the night, but if I stay tonight I just want you to know I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

She smiled and cuddled up to him hiding her smirking face in the crook of his neck. "Oh, but maybe it's time the warrior fell for his nymph...what would Calypso say? She managed to seduce Odysseus instantly.

"Seduce isn't the word Dora, she gave him no bloody choice."

Tonks pouted "Aw, what happened to Nymph, I like it when you call me Nymph it makes me feel mischievous."

"I know," he replied "that's what worries me."

The irritated Tonks sighed and settled her self back down and closed her eyes Remus just looked down at her and coughed to get her attention.

Tonks didn't open her eyes "Miss Tonks isn't here right now, but if you leave a message after the snore she'll get back to you when her boyfriend stops being a big lycanthropic tease."

"I won't deny that I'm a Lycanthrope, but I am no tease." He replied seriously as he lay down besides her.

Tonks rolled over on her side to face him and moved cuddle up to him tightly, clinging onto him as if her life depended upon it.

"Hey, what's all this about?" He asked, but he had already guessed her answer.

"The dream, I'm really scared that it might really happens."

He sighed "now you know why, I wouldn't accept us for all those months, why I spent the whole year avoiding you. You have to believe me I was doing it for the best, but I realised hurting you purposely was much worse than the ifs and buts hurting you accidentally ."

Tonks started to cry, and Remus pulled her closer him. "I'm not going anywhere, now I've got you I'm not letting go."

They lay like that for a while neither of them asleep, neither of them able to sleep.

"Nymphadora?" Remus asked "are you awake?"

"Yes Remus, Tonks is awake," came the reply.

"You know, there might be a way to stop me attacking you if we ever get in a situation like that, and I've… turned."

"Really?" She asked, unable to mask her enthusiastic delight.

"Yes, there is but I don't think it's a prudent course of action. You'll get hurt." He replied seriously.

Tonks sat up, and fumbled across the wall for the light switch, once she turned on the light she looked down at him "Explain it to me, I'm not saying we'll definitely go through with it. But it's worth discussing it, even if we dismiss it."

"It is being dismissed Nymphadora, I can't do it to you. I don't know why I said anything."

"Well you did and therefore you are telling me." She said flatly, "the quicker you tell me the quicker I can help you make that decision, remember what we said we'd deal with things together, as a couple."

Remus sat up and put his arm around her, "I know, it's just to recognize you when I am the wolf, to recognize you on the most basic level you'd have to become my life mate."

"So you'd have to bite me, I thought biting in this relationship was a bad thing?" Tonks asked cautiously, but inside her head was racing and fear was definitely creeping in.

Remus nodded, "yes, biting in this relationship would on a normal occasion would be a bad thing. However in this situation I'd have to mark you, make you my own. It's complicated Nymph, I'd get possessive of you close to the full moon, I'd become needy and tactile, and you'd be my mate for the rest of your life. Besides the bite itself will leave a scar. Everybody would know your seeing a Werewolf, it would make life difficult for you at work and in your social life."

-

Tonks sighed "The people who make fun, or cause any kind of trouble aren't important Remus, don't you see that me being what I am makes me **just as much **a creature as you?"

Tonks was scared, nobody had ever wanted to make such a commitment to her before. Even though she loved Remus she wasn't a hundred per cent sure what she was getting herself into. Granted she had studied Werewolves at Hogwarts and during Auror training but to put it mildly it was all completely bias. However she loved him, and she wasn't going to let a deceitful emotion like fear stand in the way of her and love.

Remus scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "your not a creature, your gift is rare and beautiful, where mine isn't and it will have serious repercussions for you, well for both of us."

Tonks snorted "yeah right, you tell that to horny fourth years who want to turn you into their fantasy, or stupid girls who accuse you of sleeping with their boyfriends. Because I'm a metamorphagus I've been seen as whore and play thing, sometimes both at the same time."

Remus nuzzled her neck planting soft kisses along her jaw "your not a whore, or a play thing just a beautiful woman who needs to be loved."

Tonks sighed with pleasure at the kisses being placed along her jaw, and gasped with surprise as his hand moved towards her hip.

Tonks looked up at him and smiled "keeping you up late at night brings out your naughty side."

Remus shot her a look of mock hurt, "and here I was going for wicked, I will have to double my efforts."

Tonks arched an eye brow, "really, well unfortunately I have seen no real example of wickedness this evening."

"Well," Remus started "we'll just have to see about that." He flipped her over and move where he was on top of her, "how's that?" He asked "wicked enough for you."

Tonks giggled "you do realize where this is going to lead don't you?"

Remus nodded, "yes I do, if it's okay with you that is."

"It's okay with me, but you were having your doubts about this. If you still are having doubts just say."

"No, but I have to know you realize how important this is, not only to me but to us. This is something that we shouldn't do lightly."

"I know," came Tonks' frustrated reply "I'm not taking this lightly, I want this more than anything. I want you no one else". Even though she knew what she was saying was true it was still taking Tonks everything she had to keep from betraying her fear to him.

Remus started to kiss her neck, these kisses turned into gentle nips and bites. He stopped briefly and asked "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tonks looked up at him, his gaze was so sincere and full of love that she couldn't lie to him "I really don't know Remus, I can't say I understand."

Remus sighed and rolled off of her, and sat up beside where she was lying down. She turned and faced him. "it's not that I don't want to do this, I do, But I'm scared all I need is for you to explain to me and reassure me about what will happen."

Remus stroked her leg and said "You'd be a fool if you weren't scared, and I do owe you a proper explanation of what will happen. Just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable at all."

Tonks nodded and she sat herself up next to Remus, his hand now moving to the small of her back.

"Well," he began in his best professors voice "first things first, I would have to bight you fairly hard. Hard enough to break the skin and draw blood."

Tonks winced "okay, I see how would this bite effect me?"

"If your worried you'll turn into a Werewolf then don't be, you won't turn into one. You'll be a bit Wolfish for the first full moon, but all it does in reality is make you recognizable to me when I'm a Werewolf. You won't smell like a human, but you won't smell completely like a like a wolf either. You'll just smell like you belong to me as if you are part of my territory, if that makes any sense. Also you might loose control of your powers, I am sorry but there is no documented evidence of a Werewolf ever mating with a Metamorphous; plus you'll feel fluish and you may possibly become a little more clumsy than usual. "

Tonks sighed, unfortunately the more information Tonks was getting the more nervous she was getting. Nervous that it was the right decision, and whether or not she was the right person for him. She had no worries that he was the right one for her, he was the love of her life and now she understood a little bit more she was ready for this; but the question of the hour was whether Remus was ready to be with her even though he had reassured her that he wouldn't leave her, Tonks still was afraid he'd turn round and say 'I was right, I am too old, too poor and too dangerous for you.'

Tonks decided to use the vocalize her internal drama to him. "Are you sure you want to do this with me, don't you want to wait for someone better?"

Remus looked worried what she had just said was farther than the truth than she could ever imagine, and so he grabbed her in a tight passionate embrace. "There never has been and never will be someone better than you," he kissed her lovingly as if to prove his point. "Now I know you all think of me as some isolated hermit who never as much held a woman's hand let alone go any further than kissing one," Tonks laughed "but that is a lie, probably, well actually no I am certain was started by our ever dear departed Sirius. But what I'm trying to say is that my past loves don't even compare to you, I have never felt ready to do this with anyone before you are the most amazing woman I know." His declaration had been frank and honest, Remus doubted that bringing the women of his past into the conversation. Though it was an odd turn around he mused, previously he had been the one unsure of the relationship, now he was certain that this is what he wanted and he would gladly do anything (within the grounds of common decency) to prove to his Nymph that she was who he wanted. Remus just wanted to be with her completely, he wanted to give her is all.

Tonks was blushing furiously, no man had ever said that before, and it was that rather passionate deceleration which made all her uncertainties disband. She moved closer into the embrace, and nuzzled his neck and said seductively "I would be honored to be your mate."

Remus looked at her cautiously, with a air of doubt in his voice he said "are you sure."

To which Tonks replied smiling "I've never been so sure."

Someone was cooking, Tonks knew that because she could smell bacon. But it wasn't Remus she knew that too because she was currently using his chest as a pillow. So to Nymphadora's sleep addled brain it could only be Ginny, she must have inherited the cooking gene from her mother Tonks thought. Tonks got up retrieved her pajamas which handed up in a rather artistic pool on the bright arm chair that sat in the right hand corner of the room. She quickly retrieved them and then put on her bathrobe wincing a little as the fabric passed the rather raw and tender skin at the base of her neck.

First things first she had to go to the bathroom to check the bite mark, then she'd go give Ginny a row for cooking while on summer holidays and while being a guest. She moved into the tiny en-suite, the cabinet door was open and closed it as she did she caught site of a spider in the doors mirror and she screamed.

Remus rushed into the bathroom wand at the ready and dressed only in his pajama bottoms. He looked over at the terrified Tonks who could only point and say "kill it, kill it!"

When he moved closer to the shower cubicle he saw the spider and laughed. "Nym," he started "you can face Dementors and Death Eaters, but you can't face a harmless house spider?"

Tonks scowled at him "It's not harmless it's evil."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes and walked over to the shower and got rid of the offending 'evil' spider, as he walked passed Tonks to get to the bedroom window to put the spider he said "I bet your Bogart is a spider."

Tonks followed him to the door frame to make sure he got rid of the offending 'evil' spider. "Nope, it is and probably will always be Maleficent, you know the evil witch from the Muggle Fairy Tale Sleeping Beauty." Remus nodded and she continued "well my dad took me to see it the muggle cinema when I was younger, and well Maleficent traumatized me. Dad thinks it was the whole turning into a dragon thing, never been fond of Dragons not since that in day in the magical zoo whe--"

Her babbling was cut off by Remus who had started kissing her passionately, but when his hand came to rest on her shoulder she winced and pulled back.

He looked at her with concern and asked "are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Tonks shook her head "It's okay, honestly it's just my shoulder is a bit tender."

Remus flushed and said "I'm sorry. Let me take a look at it, unless you have already you know made sure everything was okay."

Tonks smiled "No, I was about to, but then the spider distracted me."

Remus took Tonks over to the cabinet and brought down the material that was covering her shoulder and gave a low whistle at the site of the mark, he himself had left the previous night.

Tonks turned to him and asked him "is it bad?"

Remus shook his head and answered "No, just looks raw and bit sore, looks a lot worse than it is." He gave her a sad smile.

Tonks nodded and watched him clean up her wound as he worked she noticed a sad expression pass over his face, when he finished he pressed a gentle kiss to her now bandaged shoulder.

Tonks turned to him and smiled, she moved forward to kiss him but he moved away. "What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"How can you love me, after I did that to you?" He asked.

"Very easily, because you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. It was **our **decision, and I **don't **regret it," she walked up to him and cupped his face in her hands and continued "last night was about love, it was about you and me showing each other that we're ready to commit to one another, you are a wonderful person a kind, smart person and a lot of other adjectives. But if I use them at this particular point in time what I'm saying will loose meaning, but you are worth it and that's why last night happened." She gave him a smile and leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled and took her hand, "Maybe we should go down to breakfast? It smells like Ginny's been cooking up a storm."

Tonks smiled and squeezed his hand "Ah yes Miss Weasely, cooking while on Summer holiday, and a guest in my home."

Remus laughed "I bet she was only trying to be helpful, to thank you for letting her stay."

"I guess," Tonks replied "But I still don't know why she's here do you have any idea?"

Remus sighed "Yes, I have a idea, but I'm not a hundred per cent certain, so wait in till she tells us something, but I have a fair idea it has something to do with Harry."

**Authors Note: Yes I know this is supposed to be a Harry/Ginny story but I did say in my summery that it will be mostly Remus/Nymphadora. I promise you there will be some interaction between Tonks and Ginny in the next chapter, and there will be some Harry and Ginny as well, but this is primarily a fic on how Tonks/Lupin deals with the Harry Ginny relationship .**

**Please review it makes me believe in all that is good and pure.**

**Solitary Witch**


	3. War Time Sweethearts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money from this story either. **

**Thank you to my beta and for this chapter co writer MsHellfire2005, you really have come up with some smashing ideas, and for that, I am extremely grateful.**

**Apologies for taking so long to write it, but unfortunately, I was kept busy by real life.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Wartime Sweethearts **

Tonks was not herself, she was even clumsier and her joints felt all sore and frozen, as if she were coming down with the flu. So far this morning she had managed to slip in the shower, stub her toe on the bedside cabinet and fall over while putting her trousers on; all Remus did was stand there and laugh and Tonks reassured him he would pay for it later.

As they were walking down to breakfast, she tripped over a piece of up turned carpet and fell into Remus, who just manages to stop the both of them hurtling towards a broken neck down the stairs.

"Careful there Nymph," he said softly "I don't think it's your day, better not check your horoscope, it's always better not to know if your going to be one of those days."

Tonks pouted, "This is worse than normal, I can usually get dressed without falling over".

"Yes it is, but it'll pass you'll see." Came his soft reassuring reply.

"Will it be like this before every full moon, and will my hair always get stuck this awful Slytherin green colour?"

Remus laughed, "I think your hair has more to do with it being a rather emotional evening, though this won't happen every full moon. Though you will have to watch your temper you may just become a little short tempered close to the full moon, and during that time you will have an equally grumpy love struck puppy to deal with. A puppy that would gladly kill anyone of who tried to come anywhere nears you."

Tonks giggled, "A love struck puppy, really Remus."

"Do not mock me." Came Remus' angry reply.

Tonks turned and went to go down the stairs but Remus put his hand on her good shoulder and turned her around.

"I'm sorry Nym," he apologized "I'm just trying to get you to see what this means to me, what it actually means to the both of us."

She gave him a broad grin, "I understood what last night meant, and I still do today. I love you and the rest we will work out together."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closely to him. They stood like that for a few minuets before he spoke again. "I think it's time we got you something to eat." He led her to the small kitchen with an arm around her waist making sure that she didn't fall again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the kitchen they saw Ginny at the oven frying some eggs in a pan, Ginny saw them as they made their way into the kitchen, "Good Morning you two." she greeted cheerily.

Tonks smiled and said "Good morning to you to, but I don't usually allow guests to cook, especially guests who happen to be on their summer holidays."

Ginny blushed, "Sorry Tonks, but I'm used to helping mum with the breakfast and I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay last night."

Tonks smiled at her "just don't let the cooking thing happen again, but it smells like you did a better job than I would have. I'm okay cooking for myself, but if I have to do it for more than one it kind of gets out of hand. Just ask Charlie about the great kitchen fire of '86."

Ginny and Tonks laughed, but Remus didn't, he seemed rather put out by the mention of Charlie. However Ginny nor Tonks had noticed this. He then interrupted them by clasping his hands together and saying "Well, what about this breakfast then?"

As they ate their breakfasts Ginny asked questions about the first war, in particular how the marauders had dealt with it. Specifically about James and Lilly, and why they had decided to marry during the war.

This line of questioning didn't surprise him, it was only natural for her to want to know about Harry, from what he had gathered from what he had heard from snatches of over heard conversation; Harry had broken up with Ginny after the events of the school, which was understandable…well to him anyway as he had done the same with his Nymphadora.

Though that wasn't to say that he wasn't extremely thankful to Merlin, Godric and Circe that he had changed his mind, he would never exchange the days he had spent with his Nymph since had chased after her.

Though, he did enjoy talking about his friend and times that were happier and in some way he was happy that she was asking him about them. He glanced briefly over to Tonks who was smiling at him, happy that he could talk about times that were in a manner of speaking bitter sweet.

Once breakfast was over Remus had volunteered to do the washing up, now giving Ginny and Tonks a chance to talk about her what had caused her hasty departure from the Burrow. "So Ginny," Tonks started "Why did you run away? You know you can tell us anything you want, I swear it want go any further than here."

Ginny sighed, "It's about Harry, I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare seeing him knowing what he's going to do," She paused wiping away the tears of despair that were springing to her eyes, with the sleeves of her jumper. "Knowing that he might die, there's a good chance he might not be able to defeated You-know-who. I couldn't stay here not knowing that he's going to leave, and

might not come back."

Tonks got of her stool and wrapped her arms around the younger girl as Ginny cried her heart and soul out to her. "Shh, it's going to be okay, you'll see." Tonks said, hoping her optimism would comfort Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Tonks pain, fear and worry etched on her young tear stained face, "you don't know that, you can't say that Tonks. I don't want to be the one left behind, why are they leaving me behind?" Ginny asked unsure and afraid.

Tonks put her fingers under Ginny's chin and lifted her head so she was looking into Tonks' eyes.

"Ginny," Tonks started "They're leaving you behind because they love you and want you to stay safe. Harry needs to know that your safe, he needs you to be here."

"But what about Ron and Hermione, Tonks?" Ginny questioned pleadingly "Harry isn't keeping them safe."

Tonks didn't know what to say, it was true that Harry was putting the lives of his two best friends in danger, and to an extent Tonks could understand Ginny's despair she had gone through something similar herself. But she did have to hand it to Harry, he did have his head screwed on. Tonks then wrapped her arms around Ginny pulling her into a tight hug.

Suddenly from the sink Remus spoke "Ginny, Harry needs Ron and Hermione. They will stand by him in till the bitter end, I know because I was once part of a friendship similar to that. However when it comes to putting someone you love romantically speaking, its a different thing all together."

Ginny broke away from Tonks anger turning her face a vivid shade of red with embarrassment. "How can you say that professor? You and Tonks are together and she's in just as much danger as I am. So why can't Harry just let me be with him?"

Remus came to stand where Ginny was sitting, Tonks went back to her own chair.

"Ginny," Remus said matter of factly "the situation between Nymphadora and I is completely different from that of Harry and yours. I will always be endangering Nymphadora's life, I will always be a Werewolf that will never change. However there were not always be a Voldermort, Harry will defeat him Ginny and when that day comes he'll need you. He'll need you to be alive, safe and waiting for Ginny."

At the other side of the kitchen Tonks had put her head down to conceal the fact that she was blushing, although it had to be said. she was going to talk to him about over using her first name, even though she allowed only him to call her by it, she still had some issues with hearing it and she was starting to think that Remus was starting to enjoy it a little too much.

"Well", Remus said as he finished drying the dishes, "I have to go see Minerva, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I trust you ladies will behave yourself in till then"?

Tonks grinned at him and asked him "whenever have you known me to behave"?

Remus raised an eyebrow, "fair point there Dora, fair point".

He went over to her and embraced her in a loving hug, and kissed her tenderly (Ginny at this point was becoming embarrassed). He removed himself from her embrace and winked at her as he left the house.

Tonks giggled and went pink, Ginny looked at her and started to laugh at her older friend.

"What"? Tonks asked Ginny

"Nothing", Ginny replied "but just remember not to let things go too romantic, remember you have a under aged wizard staying in your house".

Tonks' reply was to poke her tongue out at the younger witch "Well, seeing as you're a underage witch, you shouldn't be able to understand what is going on between me and the professor".

"Oh, so what is going on with you and the professor Tonksie"? Came the voice from the very familiar voice from the door.

Both women looked up, "Charlie"! Ginny exclaimed as she ran over to hug him, nearly knocking him over.

As he returned his sisters hug he said "Mum sent me to see if you were all okay, and to see if this one", he looked down at Ginny "was causing you any trouble".

"She's fine, and not causing trouble, just suffering from an excesses of teenage angst", she replied.

Tonks got up to great her friend, and Hogwarts beau, though it was rather hard with his sister reluctant to let go of him.

"So, do you want a cup of tea"? She asked after only just getting to give him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, that would be great", came Charlie's enthusiastic reply.

* * *

**Please review, it makes me believe in all that is good and pure. I promise to update sooner next time, well...that is if you want me to.**

**Solitary Witch**


	4. Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, nor am I making any money from this story.**

**Thank you to my ever patient beta and co writer MsHellFire2005, who puts up with my lunacy. **

**Chapter 4: Charlie**

* * *

It had been a long time since Tonks and Charlie had spoken to each other. They had dated through their seventh year at Hogwarts; however, they had ended up calling it off after Tonks found Charlie, in a less than favorable position with the captain of the Slytherin team, Clytemnestra Le Fay. A pure blood that made it a very clear point of flaunting her heritage in the faces of those entire she believed to be jealous.

Though after graduation they had a chance to speak. They had decided to remain friends, and to put the past behind them, there was no point in losing a friend over a deceitful Slytherin. Especially one who ended up an arm ornament for some distant cousin. However, their correspondence had not lasted long, soon enough Charlie had stopped writing, and she had not even heard anything from him in until now.

They sat across from each other in Tonks' lounge. Charlie and Ginny on the small settee, and she found herself sitting opposite the two siblings She found herself to be rather nervous as if she were in an interview. They sat in silence drinking their tea, though this stopped when while bouncing her knee in nervousness, Tonks had spilt some of the hot tea, over herself, causing her to jump and Charlie to laugh.

"Same old Tonks", he laughed "just as clumsy as ever".

Tonks scowled, "Charlie Weasely. If I'm remembering right, the worst accident I had wasn't caused by me, If my memory is serves me, it was caused by you. So Tonks isn't as clumsy as she first appears". She emphasized her poking by sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"So how did my dear brother cause you to have an accident Tonks"?

"Quidditch", Tonks supplied, "dear Charlie here knocked me off my broom, you see he thought I was a Slytherin, and as I was falling I somehow managed to impale myself on my broom. There's only one other time that I've seen Madam Pomfrey as worried, and that was when she was treating Bill".

Ginny went white, but Tonks quickly reassured her "don't worry, as you can see I was fine. However, I do have a constant reminder of your brother. Other friends give you photos to remember them by, but Charlie Weasely gives you scars."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "All you get from Tonks is sarcastic remarks and cheek, I don't know why I bother with you Dozy."

Tonks scowled at him, "now look here Chucky, there was no need for that, no need for that at all."

Ginny laughed, "it's like I never left home, you bicker like a Weasely, Tonks."

Tonks flashed Ginny her cheekiest smile, "why thank you Miss Ginny, I shall take that as a complement. I have often been jealous of the Twins bickering techniques."

Charlie snorted with laughter, "your not wrong there Tonksie, Bill and I have always been in awe of the twins. I have to say, when they fight, they fight.

Tonks smiled, "talking of Bill, how is he?"

Charlie let out a laugh, "Oh, being driven insane by Fleur and Mum, they keep fussing and it's starting to drive him mad. I tell you this Tonks, when he recovers he'll be a mentalist." He stopped to share a laugh with Tonks, then a sad, almost haunted look passed over her friend's face. "But in all honesty he's sore, he won't admit to it, but you can see it. It's just so sad, its like a part of him died that night Greyback attacked him. It just isn't fair what happened to Bill, he's a good guy."

"I know." Tonks said as she reached over to take his hand in comfort, "it's a war Charlie, nothing is ever fair."

Charlie gave her a weak smile, "I know."

Tonks turned to Ginny, "why don't you Owl Hermione? She can come and stay for the afternoon if you like, unless you want to go back."

Ginny smiled, "I'd like that, but could I stay here a bit longer? I need some more time to sort my head out, if that's okay with you?"

Tonks nodded "That's fine, you know your welcome to stay as long as you like. You're always welcome. But for now, my Owl is out in the garden if you want to send a message to Hermione."

Ginny nodded, and made her way to the garden. After she had gone Tonks got up and collected the cups, "because you're the guest I'll let you dry." She said happily. Charlie merely nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

As they were washing up, they started talking about Hogwarts, what it had been like, what they'd heard had changed since they left, how the Defense Against the Dark Arts position wasn't cursed when they were there and finally how Gryffindor Quidditch team would be winning by more points if they were still there.

They'd fallen into fits of giggles as Charlie was telling her the story of Hagrid's pet Dragon Norbert. When Charlie suddenly said, "it's nice to see you laugh again. After what mum has been telling me all year, I wasn't sure what to expect."

Tonks smiled "I won't lie to you Charlie, but things are starting to look up." As she said that her hand automatically went to her shoulder and she smiled.

Charlie hadn't noticed the movements to her shoulder, but he had noticed her smile. He'd seen that smile several times before, it was what he used to call her happy smile. It was a smile he'd only ever seen when she was truly happy, it was the smile he had seen plastered across her face the first time they had shared a Hogsmeade Saturday together.

"Tonks," he started "I'm back for a little while, and I haven't seen you properly in years, and I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, catch up properly. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade, for old times sake.

Tonks hadn't expected this from Charlie, "I don't know Charlie, are you asking me out on a date?"

Charlie smiled nervously "Yeah, I think I am."

Tonks started to panic. How was she going to tell him? How in earth was she going to explain that she was now a Werewolf's mate, and by just simply asking her out was enough to earn him the privilege of having his intestines used as streamers.

Tonks looked up at him nervously and she was about to speak, but he stopped her. "Hey, look its okay Tonksie, we've been apart for a long time your going to need time to think over it. But its okay, there's no need to be sad anymore. I'm here, I'll look after you know."

But before Tonks could register surprise Charlie pulled her into a kiss, she did try to pull away, but he was stronger than she'd remembered. Though it wasn't as if it was a rough kiss, it wasn't. But it wasn't Remus either, and right at this moment she wanted Remus, she tried to pull away again but it wasn't working.

So she went to knee him in the groin, but before she could they both heard a hoarse voice almost growl, "get your hands off her, get your hands off her now!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review as your reviews really do make my day, I will update soon.**

**Thank You to all my lovely reviewers, you really have been kind!**

**- Solitary Witch**


	5. Lupin, Tonks, Weasely

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters, nor am I making any money from this story.**

**Thanks to my beta and co writer MsHellfire2005, who got chapter four back to me much faster than I first anticipated. **

**To my reviewers, this is to all of you who wanted me to update fast. So I did.**

**Chapter 5: Lupin, Tonks, Weasely. **

* * *

Charlie looked up from his kiss with Tonks, and glared at the older man. "Why should I get my hands off Tonks? I don't remember it being any of your business." 

Tonks clamped her eyes shut, and she wished she was brave enough to disapparate out of there and leave the two of them to fight it out among themselves. Though she reasoned, when she returned one of them would be dead, and her money was on Charlie becoming the newest member of shady hill cemetery. Tonks shrugged of Charlie's hands and went to stand by Remus, and she put her hand reassuringly, yet lovingly on his shoulder.

However Remus wrapped his arms around Tonks, as if he were a small child protecting a beloved pet. He then told Charlie exactly why it was his business. "She's my life mate, that's why you should get your hands off Tonks."

Charlie laughed "your joking right? Look Tonks, if your not interested in me just say, I'm a big boy there's no need to try and cushion the blow for me."

Remus was about to speak, but Tonks got there first. "This has nothing to do with trying to cushion the blow for you, and we are certainly not joking. I am Remus' life mate, we're together, forever."

Hearing that from his friend terrified Charlie, "Tonks, you silly, silly girl what have you done?"

"Nothing she didn't want to," barked Remus "and I know what your thinking, it was not an impulsive move, nor did I make her do anything! We both made this decision, we made this decision out of love. That's right Weasely, I love her, and I bet it's a damn sight more than you ever did."

Charlie ignored what Remus had said, "do you know what you've done Tonks, you've ruined your life. You've ruined your career, who do you think is going to want to know you now? What about your parents Tonks, what are they going to go through because your with him. What if you have children with him, they're going to be hated, I can't believe how completely stupid you've been. How could you throw your life away for this…this old man."

At his words something seemed to snap inside Tonks, she stepped out of Remus' embrace, and with more anger than she ever knew she had, she ripped into Charlie verbally. "How dare you, how bloody well dare you come here and start to judge me. This has nothing to do with Remus' age, or what people are going to think, it's about you being jealous of me. Well get over it Charlie."

Charlie returned Tonks' furious glare, "No! Tonks, I'm not jealous. I actually pity you. I pity the fact that your so insecure, that your so desperate to be with someone that you settle for a Werewolf. A Werewolf, who happens to be thirteen years your senior, are British Wizards that bad that you have to settle for someone like him?" He pointed over at Remus.

Remus, the usually calm and reserved professor, went lunged to hit Charlie. However, Tonks got in between the two before he could get near enough to hit him. "No," Tonks said sternly to Remus, but then her face softened. "I don't want you to hit him, not only for my sake but for Ginny's." She smiled a loving smile and embraced him, "besides I don't want you going to Azkaban and leaving me on my own, I need you here with me Remus."

Charlie stood there glaring at the scene, while Remus returned his glare with a smug smile. Tonks let go of the embrace and turned back to Charlie.

"I know you're in shock, I expect that there will be a lot of people that will be shocked by the commitment that Remus and I have made to one another. But it's no reason to insult the both of us like that, I thought you were better than that." Tonks stated.

Charlie let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah, and you know what Tonks I thought you were better than him. What exactly are The Order going to think about what you two have done, I bet your Ministry friends will have him locked away in Azkaban, and you sharing a bed next to the Longbottom's."

Remus let out a low dangerous growl, it actually frightened Tonks. She knew Remus was a kind, and gentle man it was hard to believe that such a sound could come out of him.

"You have it very wrong Charlie, you see I spoke to Minerva this morning, and she is more than pleased that I have decided to settle down and make a life for myself with Tonks. Again since Kingsley was present at this meeting, I can assure you that he too felt the same way. Therefore I do believe it is safe to assume, that the other member orders will accept the idea. Those who don't, will just have to become accustomed to it. So there is no need to worry, I won't be going anywhere let alone Azkaban, and Nymph, will certainly not be audience to any of Lockhart's fairy tales."

Remus placed his hands on Tonks' hips and pulled her gently, yet firmly to him. He flashed Charlie a feral smile and presided to place a tender, though a rather possessive kiss to where he had marked her. Then he continued.

"When it comes to Nymphadora, know this Charlie. I will always be jealous, because as you correctly pointed out I am a fair few years older than her. However, I have every faith that my beautiful Nymph will never betray me. I also accept that even though you have behaved appallingly today, that Tonks will still want to be your friend, and I will not stop that. I also know, that you ever, ever talk to my Nymph the way you have today. Or if you ever have the foolish idea of trying to touch her in a manner other than out of friendship, you will be subject to the more unsavory side of my character. Are we clear on that?"

There was a long silence between the three adults, and it was that point that Ginny came in and saw the odd scene. She was rather taken a back by the scene, her brother looked as if he had seen a Bogart, and Tonks looked madder than she had ever seen her before. Yet it was the, wild look in Lupin's eye that got her really worried. So she timidly asked "Tonks, what's going on?"

Nobody seemed to hear her, and it was a matter of seconds before someone spoke again. But it wasn't in answer to her question, it was Lupin voicing the question he had asked before she had walked in.

"Are we clear on that?" He repeated.

"Crystal." Came Charlie's terrified reply.

As her brother stormed past the professor and Tonks without answering her question Ginny was left to wonder at what had gone on. As Remus pulled Tonks tighter to him,she then asked "Tonks, professor, is everything okay?"

**

* * *

****Thank you to all my reviewers, you've all been very kind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and your able to review.**

**- Solitary Witch. **


	6. The End of the Teather

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any money from this story. **

**So very sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter to you, I have not forgotten about you but alas, university and technical troubles have held things up. **

**Once again, thank you to my co-writer and beta MsHellfire2005. With special thanks to my best friend Dee-Dee. **

**Thank you to my reviews, if it weren't for you I would definitely not have carried on. **

* * *

**Chapter 6:The End of the Tether **

"Ginny, really there is nothing going on, it was just a misunderstanding." Tonks replied with a false cheer, that even she wouldn't have believed.

Tonks had managed to pull herself out of the almost strangling embrace that Remus had, had her in and she started to return to a more normal colour. She smiled and wandered out of the kitchen up the stairs. Ginny wanted to call after her, but did not have the nerve to; she was not sure what it would start. She gave a slight smile to her ex professor and made her way back out to the garden.

Remus now alone in the kitchen went to sit down at the dining table and put his head to the cool wooden surface of the table. With Charlie's words echoing through his mind, he had no idea what to do at all.

Part of him wanted to find Tonks and let her know everything would be all right, and they would be if Charlie hadn't replaced old doubts in his head. The other part of him was scolding, telling him what he already knew. That he had lost control with Charlie, he hadn't been a real threat, just shocked at what he and Tonks had told him.

Even though he had constantly asked that night whether Tonks knew what she was getting herself into, but now he wondered was he himself very aware of the situation he had gotten himself into. Now he was really starting to doubt himself, of course there was no doubt that he love Tonks but the situation it seemed one that he really was not prepared for. He always knew what to do next, well that was in until now.

He was torn, torn between running away and pushing up all the old pretences he had used for the previous year, and staying. Things would be bad either way, but staying would only be better for him personally. Though there was one thing that he knew that he needed to do, and that was to talk to Tonks.

Though there was still the small task of finding her, he was certain that she was still in the house. She would not be as foolish as to disapparate off in the state she had been in. She would most likely have curled herself under the duvet of their bed, and had probably worried herself to sleep.

So he walked towards her room, or considering last night was it better or rather more accurate to call it their room. As he got to the door he had no idea whether he should knock or just walk in, so he settled for a swift knock and then opened the door. She was not asleep as he had anticipated, but she had her back to the door and was staring out the window. However, before he could settle himself down besides her she spoke.

"I'm so sorry about Charlie, I'm sure he didn't mean it, it was shock and possibly a little bit of anger too…you won't leave me will you?"

He managed to sit down besides her in silence, and it was a few seconds of silence too much for Tonks, "look I know your cross at me, finding me kissing Charlie, but I swear just as you were walking in I was going to knee him."

Lupin turned to face her rather than the window, and he arched an eyebrow "surely as an auror, you could have thought of something that would have delivered a little more…well…pain."

Tonks looked puzzled "Your not cross at me, your not going to run away, or leave me or…or…or…" at this point frustrated tears ran down her cheeks, while hiding her face in her hands.

Remus comforted her by pulling her hands away, however Tonks snatched them back to cover her face again. "Hey now," he started "how can I see that pretty face with those hands covering them."

She looked up at him and scowled "my mother tries harder than that."

He rolled his eyes "well then, I'll have to ask your mother for some tips."

Her scowl deepened, "oh bloody ha-ha."

"Okay, so it was a bit cheesy." He admitted

Tonks pursed her lips in though, "no, not cheesy but well…you know professory."

"Well my sounding 'professory', is not the issue at hand Nymphadora." He started (though Tonks at this point had shot a look of disgust worthy of the name Black at him for calling her by her first name.) "Please don't look at me like that, it was the only way I knew I could get you to look up. You see my darling Dora I cannot go acting like I did in the Kitchen every time a young man looks at you in a way I cannot stand. My old arguments are coming true, I'm being proven right I am too dangerous for you."

Tonks got up from where she was sitting and started to pace the room. "First sign of trouble and you run away, Merlin Remus I thought you'd stop this."

"Yes but Tonks, you must see that you didn't think everything through last night. Neither of us did, we jumped into this too quickly. If we had just gotten used to, at let people get used to the idea of us. Then possibly, we could have avoided this particular disaster. Maybe if we, well 'cool things down' between us, we could see if we or in particular I had done the right thing making you my mate."

"You, made a mistake," Tonks barked, "I wanted this, just as much as you did. At least I thought you did. Forget about Charlie he's just being stupid, and yes, he's probably not going to be the first nor the last stupid person we deal with. Nevertheless, it makes it so much better if we show we're strong Remus, is by staying together and definitely not by cooling things down. I love you, doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does, but love can't make up for the fact that in the second I saw the two of you kissing, I could have easily have hurt you as well as him. For a second all I saw, was my mate betraying me. Then I saw you trying to pull away, that only made things worse. I then just wanted to hurt him, I am not used to those types of feelings Nym, I've made sure that I never get used to feelings like that. It's all very confusing or me."

Tonks went to wrap her arms around him, let him know that it would all be alright, that all they needed was each other. However, as soon as she got close, he pulled away from her, causing Tonks to start crying again.

"I don't know what to do Remus; I'm getting to the end of my tether with you." Was all she let out in a sigh of frustration.

* * *

**Please review itmakes me feel all warm inside.**

**- Solitary Witch**


	7. Somebody to Watch Over Me

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor am I making money from this story. **

**To MsHellFire2005, I hope you get to read this as I do miss out chats over where this story is going. And I miss you being able not just look over them, but your invaluable input. Please come back soon.**

**Big thanks to my good friend Dee-Dee, who gave me the idea of Ginny, starting this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter: 7 Somebody to Watch Over Me**

Ginny was now sitting on the small swing seat at the bottom of Tonks' garden. She was still trying to work out the small snatches of conversation that she had overheard her brother, Professor Lupin and Tonks having. They had seemed so cross at each other, was it her fault. Was her being here causing tension between them? She didn't want that, but she couldn't go home. Harry was there, she wasn't sure she could face him yet; it still hurt, no matter how many times she told herself that he was doing this for her own good, to protect her it still hurt. She understood that if Voldermort had found out that she was involved with Harry Potter, then she would face a fate worse that the Chamber of Secrets. It made sense and Ginny knew it, but sometimes, what makes sense to your head, makes absolutely no sense to your heart.

But they sounded too cross to be speaking about Ginny, or maybe Charlie had asked Tonks what was going on with her, and like a good friend, and like she knew Tonks would she had refused to say anything to Charlie. That could be it her brothers had always been protective of her. Of course, they didn't go around being protective everyday, but she knew it was there. Even Percy in his own Percy way had taken care of her when she needed it.

But didn't Charlie trust Tonks? Didn't he know that if it was something that Tonks was worried about, or if it were something very important Tonks would have told him? No, that really wasn't Tonks' 'style'. She was more likely to get Ginny to tell one of her brothers herself. Even then, it wouldn't have been Charlie; it would have most probably been Bill. Bill always seemed so calm no matter what, and if she knew Charlie, his older brother temperament would have come out an throttled Harry. But Bill was still recuperating and it wouldn't have been fair for her to tell him everything, he had his own problems. So there was only Tonks left, well…not quite true bit it wasn't as if she could have told Fred and George, they would have pranked Harry to death (and Ginny was sure that, that wouldn't be good for the wizarding world at all). And lastly, there was Ron, and since the fuss, he made over Dean. The fact that Harry was his best friend, made her think that it wasn't the best thing to tell him. It would start arguments, and Ginny knew that Harry needed Ron and Hermione, more than she did.

So again, that left Tonks; Ginny had never met anyone like Tonks before. Tonks had acted like the big sister she always wanted, she was always there for Ginny. Tonks had been in that summer they had spent at Grimmuald Place, a person who had always made Ginny's day, a friend. Someone that she could talk to about well…girls stuff. She knew she could talk to her mother, but then again there is only so much you want to tell and want her to know. In Tonks, she found somebody that for the first time had taken Ginny under their wing. She had become somebody to watch over her. And make sure that when the day was done, Ginny was going to be okay. She was Ginny's friend, a friend that Ginny felt she didn't have to share with her brother Ron. She did wish that Tonks were marrying Bill; well she had in until Fleur had shown what a good person she was deep down.

She didn't mind that Fleur was going to be her sister, anymore; she had even started to respect her. It wasn't every day somebody stood by their fiancé after something like that. Again Ginny didn't mind because she knew that Tonks would always be there as her unofficial sister, as somebody she had chosen to be there as her sister, and to Ginny that was more important. Though Ginny did just have one wish, that whatever Charlie and Tonks had argued over (which she really hoped hadn't been her) that Tonks would never leave her, that she would always be there for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in Tonks' bedroom was alive with tension. Remus hadn't spoken in the few seconds that had past when Tonks had said she was at the end of her tether. He understood that it was confusing for her, him seeming to change the way he felt about her. But he hadn't, this situation was confusing him.

He was doing the only thing he knew best to do when confronted with a situation like this and that was to push Tonks away. Something that he knows was finding increasingly hard to do, especially since she was his mate. It was something that he didn't really want to do, but something that believed he should do. He was breaking her heart all over again, something that he had promised not to do that night on the Quidditch pitch. And now his vivid metamorphgus was turning back into a shadow, merely at the suggestion of their parting. And that was something he could not let happen.

"Well, if we are going to be a proper couple, there is one thing you are going to have to do for me." Remus simply stated.

Tonks frowned "Yeah, and what would that be?" she spat out angrily.

"Well," he started a small trace of humour in his voice, "Viktor has to go."

Tonks' eyes flew open in shock and horror, "No! You can't get rid of Viktor; he's been on my wall ever since the world cup. You press this issue Lupin, and you'll end up sleeping on the settee."

Remus rolled his eyes "Oh, if I don't I assure you I'll be sleeping on the settee."

Tonks looked sadly up at him, and shook her head. "too close to the full moon, your old bones won't take it." after she said that she poked her tongue out at him.

Remus rolled his eyes, and thought of a devilish way to get his nymph to surrender the picture of Krum. "I though, my little Nymph wanted to seduce her warrior."

Tonks sighed, "yeah she does, but Krum is only there because the nymph believes that he is a quality Quidditch player, and that quality needs to be admired."

Lupin raised an eyebrow "oh really? I always thought that Krum was admired because he is considered to be a handsome fellow."

Tonks screwed up her face as if she were going to suddenly change her hair into the colours of the Bulgarian team. But she didn't, which Remus was really was incredibly grateful for.

Tonks sighed, "I really didn't want to show you this, but to save my poster I guess I hafta."

She reached out for Remus' hand and led him to the chest of draws near the lime green chair in her bedroom. She opened one of the top draws, and inside he saw a number of Quidditch posters stacked neatly in the draws.

Tonks looked back at him "you see, it wasn't just Viktor on my wall, I had lots of them on my wall. I took them down when you asked to stay."

Remus frowned "Why in Merlin's name would you do that Tonks?"

Tonks looked down at her feet "I just thought you'd think I was childish and leave me again, I wanted to come across as all mature," she paused briefly to look up at him "I guess I've blown it now."

He smiled fondly back at her "No, of course you haven't! But why did you leave Viktor up?"

"Well…" she started, trying to think of something to say other than he's very handsome and it would have been a waste to have hidden him away. "I guess you would have been suspicious if you hadn't have seen any posters. You know…because of my framed 'Weird Sisters' ones in my living room."

"No, I wouldn't have thought it weird, but I have to say I found it weird that your 'Weird Sisters' ones were framed."

"Well you see," she turned back to close the draw "that was a house warming gift from my mum and dad; they just thought it would be nice to frame them. You know keep them nice, so I'd always have them."

Remus smiled "That was nice of them."

"Yeah," Tonks said grinning "they were always good about it, always encouraging me to be well myself, my mum has even bough some of my craziest clothes. They never stopped me doing anything, sometimes they even encouraged me."

Remus took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "What do you think they'll think about me?"

Tonks sighed, "Mum already knows," she said while moving into his embrace further, "she was pretty excepting, she actually thinks that thirteen years isn't too bad. She just didn't like you because you made me sad."

Lupin rubbed a hand down her back "what about your father?"

Tonks looked up at him "I don't know, I think he knows. Well mum's hinted that he knows. But I don't know for sure, my mum can be a bit odd sometimes. I think it could be a Black thing."

Remus laughed, "More than likely a Black think, you may have noticed but Sirius was a bit odd."

Tonks laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck "so, what are we going to do about Charlie."

Remus stiffened noticeably in Tonks' embrace. "I don't know, and I am sorry about earlier. It just seemed the natural thing to do, to push you away. I never meant it; it's just my natural urge to protect you. And you were right how could we give this all up over one person? And like you said, there will be others who object to us, why should we fall over the first hurdle?"

Tonks grinned, "At last we're singing from the same Hymn sheet! I know you wouldn't leave me Remus, not really. I know that no matter how scared you get or how convinced you are that you should leave me, that you'll always be here to watch over me."

To which Remus' only reply was to pull Tonks closer to him, now sure, that he would never be able to let her go.


	8. Dramatic Interlude or Cooking with Tonks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Nor am I making any money from this story. **

**Thanks to my beta MsHellFire2005. **

* * *

**Chapter 8, Dramatic Interlude: or Cooking With Tonks**

Tonks was making a start on the evening meal, something that she had been brave enough to try on her own. It would take longer than it would for Mrs. Weasely to cook, or even Remus. But taking one task at a time was a the way to go to avoid any Tonksesq accidents, as she was half way peeling the potatoes Ginny had come in from the garden.

"Would you like some help Tonks? Ginny asked just coming in from the garden.

Tonks turned to her right and smiled at Ginny, "I didn't hear you come in Gin," Tonks put the knife down and dried her hands in the tea towel and continued "Well since you're a guest, and I really shouldn't ask you to. But it's going to take me all night other wise, so I think I better take you up on the offer …that is if you don't mind?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I don't mind."

Tonks smiled back at the young girl, "Are you sure now, isn't Hermione supposed to be coming over?"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "No, she's not she said she was studying, but I think she's trying not to take sides. Harry's probably worked out why I've gone and told Hermione and Ron. And I suppose that she's not coming over because she doesn't want to take sides"

Tonks nodded and handed Ginny the knife and moved towards the fridge, "I'm sensing a bit of bitterness there Ginny. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Ginny nodded "I really would like to talk what's been going on, Tonks. If that's okay?"

Tonks nodded as she got the meat tenderiser from the cupboard. "You always know if you want to talk to me then you can."

Ginny continued slowly cut the potatoes in even wedges, but she stopped to answer Tonks. "You don't mind me coming to talk to you do you Tonks?

"No," Tonks said as she was preparing the meat on the chopping board. "I don't mind at all, and I promise that what ever you say will stay between you and me."

Ginny sighed and put the knife down this time, so she could face Tonks "I know that, and I do trust you Tonks, but I just don't want to make Charlie angry at you again. I don't want to cause you or Professor Lupin any trouble."

Tonks sighed and put the mallet down besides the meat. "Come on Ginny, let's sit down, let's have a proper chat."

Ginny made her way to the dinning table straight away, but Tonks went to the fridge first to get two bottles of butter beer from inside it.

"You can't have a girly chat without butter beer," she started as she joined Ginny "that's one of the most important things I learnt at Hogwarts." she added with a wink.

Ginny smiled and ran her finger around the top of the bottle "Tonks, can I ask you something?"

Tonks nodded while she took a small swig of her drink, "yep, you ask me anything."

"Well you know earlier today when Charlie was over?" Ginny asked cautiously

"Yes." Tonks replied slowly.

"Well…were you arguing about me?" Ginny asked, again cautiously.

"No Ginny we weren't," Tonks reassured the girl honestly, "Remus and I told him about us and he didn't take it very well that's all. I guess he was shocked, a lot of people are going to be shocked."

Ginny nodded her head, "So he wasn't cross that I came to you rather than to him?"

"No, not in the slightest. If he was mad at anybody, it was me." Tonks stated.

"Why, is he angry at you?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Ginny," Tonks started and she reached across taking the young girls hand in her own. "He wasn't angry at me, because he thought that you and I were keeping secrets from him. And he certainly wasn't cross at you, for coming to me, he was just glad you had someone you could talk to. I am not lying to you Gin."

Ginny sighed not understanding "Are you sure?"

Tonks nodded vigorously before adding, "Yup, I'm sure it was me and Remus he was angry at."

"So, why did Charlie not take you and Professor Lupin being together well?"

Tonks started to turn her attention to peeling the label on the bottle off, putting the tiny sections that came off with her efforts on the table. "I don't know Ginny; I guess your going to have to ask Charlie that one."

Tonks knew she was lying to Ginny, but she didn't want the young girl thinking ill of her brother. She certainly didn't, she knew most of what Charlie had said had been out of temper, and out of shock. I'm sure once he calmed down things would be okay again. Tonks knew from experience that people often said very silly things out of temper. Ginny however seemed to get the hint that Tonks didn't want to talk about it.

"So you want to know what happened between me and Harry then."

"Sure do," Tonks said cheerfully "but you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, okay?"

Ginny nodded, "we broke up, after Dumbledore's death. He said that it wasn't safe for us to be together. He said that it would be too dangerous, that Voldermort would target me."

Tonks scratched her nose "he has a point there Ginny, he used you once to get into the Chamber of Secrets, there's nothing stopping him trying to get you again?"

Ginny looked shocked, "how did you know about that?"

Tonks took another drink from her bottle and said, "The twins told me last summer, they were just telling me what had been going on in Hogwarts, and it came up."

Ginny started to run her finger around the top of the bottle again, "you must think that I was a stupid little girl."

"No!" Tonks exclaimed reaching for Ginny's hand, "I don't think that at all sweetheart, I just think that it was a horrible thing, no aterrible thing to happen to one of the brightest young witches I know."

Ginny smiled "thanks Tonks, but I don't know what to do about Harry."

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think there's much you can do sweetheart."

Ginny took the first swig of her bottle and put it back down on the table, "Maybe I can make him see what he's doing, like you did with Professor Lupin."

"Ginny," Tonks said "I understand what your going through I really do. But you can't do that, and like Remus said, it's different from our situation from us. Remus is always going to be a Werewolf. Harry won't always have to defeat Voldermort, one day it'll all be behind him, and he'll need you Ginny."

Ginny nodded sadly, "I know that it just hurts so bad Tonks."

"I know it does, and it's supposed to hurt, the best things in life always hurt. But it makes us appreciate the good times. And I'm not a seer, but I'm hopeful that you and Harry have lots of happy times ahead of you."

Ginny smiled as tears welled up in her eyes, "thank you Tonks, that means a lot to me."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Tonks in a warm hug. Tonks returned Ginny's hug, "That's okay Ginny, you know it's all going to work out for the best in the end don't you?

Ginny nodded "we should be thinking of getting back to the cooking, or we won't get to eat tonight."

Tonks groaned and slouched in her chair, "I feel too important to cook now."

Ginny laughed "so what do you want to do then?"

Tonks pretended to think about it " I think I want to get a take-away."

Ginny sighed "but we've alreadystarted onthe potatoes and the meat?"

Tonks shrugged her shoulders, "Well I can put the potatoes in a pan of water, and I can put the meat back in the fridge. Then when I'm feeling less important, I'll put them in a stew."

Ginny let out a huff of laughter "But what about Professor Lupin, won't he be expecting you to cook something."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Professor Lupin will eat anything I put in front of him, if he knows what's good for him. So what do you want, Pizza or Chinese?"

* * *

**I just realised that you lovely readers had been waiting nearly a month for this chapter, so I decided to update as soon as I can. Though in my defence I have to say that May has been a very busy month, it has been a month filled with course work, exams and more importantly a sci-fi convention. Though I promise you won't have to wait nearly a month for the next chapter. **

**Please review after you read, your comments do help me write this story, even if it's slowly.**

**- Solitary Witch.**


End file.
